


Surprise!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> An undercover assignment goes a little too well, and Jazz ends up with an unexpected bundle of joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** Mech-preg mentioned in the past tense, but not shown or detailed  
>  **Notes:** Jazzs_Lyric prompted me this quite a while ago: “Starscream and Jazz with a secret sparkling”. Thank you, NK, for the identity of the sparkling. ^_^

Jazz froze as he exited the little apartment, optics travelling all the way up the sleek seeker frame to meet red optics.

Aw, slag. He was fragged. And here he’d thought this identity was still clear of Decepticon intel.

“I can’t stay long,” Starscream said, optics darting left then right.

Jazz copied the glance out of habit, but they were alone, then laid on the accent thickly. “Uh… yeah. Naw, that’s cool, sweetspark. I gotta get ta work. Gotta gig t’night. What brings ya ‘round?” Just _how_ had Starscream found him, and _why_?

Jazz tensed as Starscream opened his canopy glass, but it was no weapon he pulled out. “He’s yours. I swear he is, and I swear I didn’t do it on purpose! I’ve had an energy sink since my academy days, but it didn’t work, or malfunctioned or- I just couldn’t- I mean-”

Jazz reached up, gently taking the little, _very_ recently unfurled sparkling from Starscream and cradling him close to his chest. His spark leapt, and he knew instantly that this really was his sparkling.

“Please? Please, Riff, say you’ll take care of him? I… can’t. It was all I could do to hide that I was sparked from Megatron. I’ve been looking for you since I found out.”

Jazz cuddled the little one close. How could he say no? “Didja name ‘im?”

Starscream bit his lip and shook his helm, and Jazz’s spark actually went out to him. He was giving up his bitlet to the mech that he had a quick, albeit pretty glorious, one-night stand with, not having any idea that it’d been a set-up from the word go. The only thing Jazz hadn’t planned on was beginning to fuss in his arms.

“Ya know, ya don’ hafta go back?” Jazz said. “I ain’t got much, an’ I ain’t sayin’ we’d be all bonded or anything, but ya don’ hafta go back ta him. Ya can stay here an’ we’ll raise this li’l bitlet t’gether.”

Starscream took a step back, helm shaking more vigorously. “I can’t.” His vents caught and voice hitched. “He’ll be in danger if he’s ever discovered, and I _would_ be hunted down.” Liquid optics pleaded with Jazz. “Just promise me you’ll love him? Promise me you’ll tell him I left because I do?”

Primus, the evil Decepticon murderer was ripping his spark out.

Jazz cycled his vents, cuddled the little sparkling closer, and said, “I promise.”

Starscream fled the instant the words were out of Jazz’s mouth.

Jazz watched until he was out of sight, then turned and walked back into the apartment, opening a secure comm to his commander. With the sparkling held close in one arm, he stripped the place of any possible trace of his identity, then slipped out through a bolt hole that exited into the dark under-city tunnels.

Wide blue optics stared up at Jazz’s face, and Jazz smiled and crooned softly back. “What should we call ya, huh?” He focused for a moment, shifting his color nanites to something different than the gold and black Starscream was familiar with, then picking off a few of the extra bits of plating, leaving the ones he couldn’t fit in his subspace in the blackness of the tunnels.

“Surprise or Holy Slag wouldn’t really be appropriate, though I can honestly tell ya that’s what I thought and exactly whatcha are. A surprise, that is,” Jazz said, lifting the sparkling to nuzzle his face. “I like surprises.”

The sparkling chirped quietly, tiny, uncoordinated hands grabbing at Jazz’s face.

Jazz stepped out of the shadows into a different alley, new colors and rearranged plating turning him into someone completely different from Riff or himself. A gutter mech eyed him, but Jazz winked and grinned, and tossed him a twenty-cred chip. Once in the street, he transformed carefully and slowly, holding the sparkling in his cabin as he drove leisurely out of Vos.

“Tracks,” Jazz said eventually. “How do ya like Tracks for a name?”

Little Tracks was curled up, two fingers in his mouth and in blissful recharge. Jazz took that as assent, and wound his way back to Autobot command, switching colors and spare plating three more times.

He had a bitlet to protect, now. Couldn’t be too careful.


End file.
